rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 6, Episode 5 Summary
EPISODE 5: Spooky Ball After Tia's Elimination, the girls all re-enter the Werkroom to see Tia's Mirror Message. It reads, "بوسه برای همه شما خانمها. مووا موا مووا" (Kisses for all of you ladies. Mwah mwah mwah). Onya wipes down the Mirror feeling defeated after her second lipsync. She says that it's hard to lipsync knowing you have disappointed the judges. Soon after, all the girls go and relax around the lounge and discuss what went down on the mainstage and Untucked. Onya further explains that her strategy moving forward into next week will obviously be to try her best but if it comes down to it and she needs to lipsync to remain the competiton, that's what she's going to do. Daisy says to Onya that Jake isn't going to crown her if she isn't succeeding in the challenges. Onya gets a little defensive and says that lipsyncing is her gig and she is going to show Jake that the crown is hers. '' ''The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next Mini Challenge which will be to strut down a red carpet runway wearing trash. All the girls take their turns posing, voguing and struting down a runway in their trash outfits, in the end Sweet is declared the Winner of the Mini Challenge. Soon after, Jake introduces the girls to their next Main Challenge, which will be to Design and construst 3 looks for the Spooky Ball. They will need a look for the three categories: Grave Set Eleganza, Spooky Realness & Bloody Couture Extravaganza. Afterwards, Jake leaves the Werkroom and all the girls begin In the Werkroom, tensions are high. All the girls are running around like freaked animals gathering their materials for their 3 looks. Keisha says to Charli that she is nevous for this challenge becuase she bombed the first challenge and there is alot to redeem herself for. Across the room, Molly is talking with Daisy about how she is going to approach her looks. She says that her Grave Set Eleganza is going to be kind of editorial and not expected. Daisy thinks that the idea doesn't seem very good because the look should be messy and dirty that's why the theme is "Grave Set" because it's what you would look like coming out of a grave, covered in dirt and decayed etc. On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Jamie Lee Curtis, Sarah Jessice Parker & Courtney Cox. '' ''Category is... Grave Set Eleganza. First up, Charli. Her look is very minimal and simplistic, showing alot of skin but she has dirt and messy hair to go with it. Next up, Molly. Her look is similar to Charli's however, she's wearing a visible swimsuit and she doesn't have much dirt on her. Next up, Daisy. She serves a crazy ripped and messy gown and a missing arm. She has dried blood on her face and her walk sells the look. Up next, Onya. She seves a basic ripped leotard with some blood splotches on it. Up next, Shooketh. She serves a stunning decayed skeleton look. She has a cracked skull and she's wearing a ripped skirt to make the look more about the skeleton. Lastly, Keisha serves a overstoned bodysuit with a cape, the cape has some tatted ripes and tears in it. Category is... Spooky Realness. First up, Charli. She serves a Boo ghost from Mario. Her legs are painted black so we only focus on the upperbody part. Next up, Molly. She serves a bodysuit mummy look. It's rather basic with only the wrapped cloth being on the look. Next up, Daisy. She serves a crazy clown look. Her hair is huge and orange with an old, dirty clown suit. Next up, Onya. Her look is a skeleton bodysuit with a tutu. Next up, Shooketh. She serves a horrifying demon Nun look. One of the judges gets rather freaked out not only by the look, but how she presents it on the runway. Lastly, Keisha. She serves a cool girls nightgown thats dirty and old. Her hair is covering her face and she walks the runway like a zombie. '' ''Category is... Bloody Couture Extravaganza. First up, Charli. Her look is a really cool and creepy killer surgeon. She's wearing a turquoise scrub and the face mask that's covered in blood. She's also weilding a bloody bone saw. Next up, Molly. She serves again, similar to Charli but a nurse. It has some cool details and she has alot of blood on her body. Next up, Daisy. She serves a Bloody Mary look. A ragged outfit and a crazy face that's covered in blood. Next up, Onya. She serves a minimal white gown with some blood splatters. Next up, Shooketh. She serves a fashionable and editorial look where her whole body is covered from head to toe in blood. It's very similar to when Carrie gets the pigs blood dropped on her. Lastly, Keisha. She serves a scared girl who has been stabbed multiple times. She's wearing something rather pedestrian but she presents the look well. After the runway, Leo, Sophie, Sweet, Taneesha and Yen are all declared Safe. They leave the stage into Untucked. The rest of the girls, represent the Tops and Bottoms of the week. '' ''During critiques, Charli is told that all of her looks were cohesive and that surgeon look was by far her best. Her Grave Set and Spooky looks are also heavily praised. Molly is told that alot of her looks were kinda similar to Charli's and some weren't as good as hers, which doesn't look good on her. The details on her Bloody look are praised though. Daisy is told that she really impressed the judges tonight and stood out from the rest of them. Her first look with the missing arm and detail are praised alot. Onya is read for serving nothing but basicness and disappointing the judges. Her first look was a real let down and although her last look was probably her best, it was still very basic. Shooketh is praised for completely surprising the judges tonight. All of her looks wowed the judges, especially her Bloody look. Lastly, Keisha. She's told that they weren't expecting her to flop as much as she did because of how well she's been peforming the past few weeks. None of her looks were wowing visually or really stood out. Back in Untucked, all the Safe girls are sipping their cocktails and spilling the tea on who could be up for elimination. Everyone is forsure it's going to be Onya and Keisha. Leo says that it feels weird to be Safe after being critiqued for the past four weeks. She also says that she's getting a little frustrated because she hasn't won a challenge yet. She says that she is going to fight harder next week. The queens all comfort her and tell her that she's been doing really well so far. Soon, the Top and Bottom girls all enter Untucked. They each grab their cocktails and relax. Shooketh gets a little emotional and the others think that she's might be in the Bottom. She then smiles and says that she might be winning tonight. Charli says that they loved her alot and she might win but her and Daisy are in the Top. They all ask who could be in the Bottom. Keisha says that her and Onya are probably Bottom 2 because Molly got some good critiques. '' ''Back on the Mainstage, Shooketh is delcared the Winner of the Main Challenge with Charli and Daisy ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Molly is declared Safe leaving Keisha and Onya in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Sweet Escape" by Gwen Stefani. Both queens kick it off with a reveal, Onya serves some stunning face and pulls out some cool moves. Keisha begins to do the same and wins the judges over with a deathdrop. She has the judges cheering for her. After the lipsync, Keisha stays while Onya is Eliminated and Sashay's Away. 10 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts